Death Peck
"Death Peck" is the first segment of the forty-sixth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 15, 2017 alongside "Ponymonium", and is the first segment of the eleventh episode in the third season. Synopsis Star urges the royal youth of Mewni to sign a petition calling for the equal treatment of Monsters. Plot Star, Marco and Pony Head are at the Pigeon Family Castle to get Prince Rich Pigeon to sign a petition asking for Mewman and Monster peace. It becomes apparent that the Pigeons are just simply organized dumb pigeons and they seem incapable of comprehending certain things. Star agrees to have Marco simply move Rich Pigeon's leg in such a way that it looks like he is signing it, but in his haste, accidentally breaks his leg. An entire army of pigeons begin flying after and attacking the three with Star incapable of fighting back as she left her wand with Glossaryck. The three run through the castle until they block themselves off in a painting room. In the next room over, they discover the Pigeons' closet of legs and find a giant pair for them to use. As the pigeons break in, the three are sent scampering through the castle until they are blocked off by the birds. They attempt to smoothly talk down the situation until it is revealed that Pony Head stole some treasure. When Star asks that they all start over, Rich Pigeon falls out from under Pony Head with her admitting that she kidnapped him in an attempt to use him as leverage. Star, Marco and Pony Head are placed in a small bird cell and are sentenced to death. A pigeon with executioners gear enters and proceeds to peck them to death, which mostly annoys rather than threatens the three. Rich Pigeon, with a leg cast, enters and proceeds to speak in full English; revealing that he has broken Pigeon law to learn the Mewman language. He demands that they be let go as he has decided to sign their petition and that he wants the Pigeons to change just like the rest of the Mewmans. Everyone celebrates with a feast of worms, much to Pony Head's disgust. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Gary Anthony Williams as Prince Richard Pigeon Trivia * This episode has some similarities to the We Bare Bears episode "Pigeons": ** Pigeons are part of the episode's main plot. ** One of the main characters got in trouble with the law and was eventually pardoned. Marco broke one Rich Pigeon's legs and Rich Pigeon ordered his kingdom to let Marco and his friends go while Grizz helped the Pigeon Cartel escape from prison and Grizz was off the hook. ** One of the main characters became friends with a pigeon. Star became friends with Rich Pigeon while Grizz became friends with a pigeon he names Brenda. *Pony Head's full name is revealed for the first time in her petition signature as Lilacia Pony Head. Her full name was previously revealed in ''Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension''. *Prince Richard Pigeon is revealed to be the only pigeon in his kingdom capable of speaking human/Mewman speech. *Star's petition reads: "I hearby decree that Mewmins and Monsters shall live in peace and harmony, with love and respect for all." **Those who signed are Star Butterfly, Lilacia Pony Head, Thomas Lucitor, Larry Kelpbottom, Rock Johansen, Jaggs Jaggy and Penelope Spiderbite. Goofs * Star's petition has Mewm'a'''ns written as Mewm'i'''ns. External links *Death Peck at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes